How The Universe Really Works
by Rikado
Summary: Life's experiences have taught me many things. One of which is: if mom cooks it, I eat it, no matter what. Another thing is that I probably could have had a normal life if I wasn't psychic. Well, technically speaking anyway, I can't tell the future or bend spoons with my mind. What I can do is actually a bit more subtle but it's still just enough to make my life chaotic. -SasuNaru-
1. Rule 56, 87 and 68

Hey everyone,

First off, thanks for the interest! This chapter has now been beta'd (thanks goes to **Hikari M666** and **operagirl76**)! If you've read the original, you don't need to re-read this one unless you want to. Aside from the overall quality and a few minor details, not much has changed.

As for the rating, it's subject to change. There's a tiny bit of language throughout the story and a future boy x boy paring.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**How the Universe Really Works**

* * *

Yeah, so you know how everyone has their own set of rules regarding how the universe works? Well, here is one of mine.

Rule 56: Say good things to everyone. Treat everyone with total respect and it will all come back. Never worry about what you are going to get; just concentrate on what you can give.

Or at least, that's what I try to tell myself every time I leave the house in the morning. My parents might have raised me well, but high school can be a bitch, and it gets to even me sometimes.

"Naruto, if you don't leave now you're going to be late!" my mom screeches from upstairs.

"I know; I'm just putting on my shoes!" I shout equally as loud, leaning against the wall with my elbow for balance.

Sometimes I feel bad for the neighbors. Between my mom and me, our house sounds more like an airport runway than it does a modest dwelling in a peaceful community.

"Don't forget about this evening," a voice says softly from behind me.

After straightening out the back of my shoe's heel, I look over my shoulder. My dad is leaning against the banister in his sheriff's uniform, sipping his usual morning coffee.

"I won't. It's not like we don't go every year or anything."

I can see he is trying not to roll his eyes at my sarcasm, "I was just simply reminding you."

"Thanks. I gotta go, though." Standing up and slinging my black and orange backpack over my shoulder, I practically fly out the door, yelling "See you later!"

"Bye, be safe!" comes the reply as the door shuts behind me.

Running down to the red sports car parked in front of the house, I open up the back door and hop in.

"About time," Sakura calls from the black leather driver's seat, looking at me with the rear view mirror and taking the car out of park.

"Sorry, couldn't decide if I wanted to wear orange or blue today," I breathe out, trying to calm my racing heart from all the rushing by inhaling the relaxing strawberry scent of the car's air freshener.

"But the shirt you have on is black," observes Ino from the passenger's seat.

"Yup, I decided I wasn't going to wear either of them."

"Okay …"

"What?" I ask, trying to decipher the strange look that comes over the fellow blonde's face.

"Oh, nothing."

"Naruto, put your seatbelt on already. I don't want to be pulled over," Sakura says as she turns out of our neighborhood.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I reach behind me, take a hold of the metal piece and latch it into its counterpart by my hip.

"So, are you excited for your field trip this Friday?" Sakura changes the subject.

"I guess. We're just going on the north side of town and taking a tour of some business complex."

"At least you get to go on a field trip. The last time I went on one was in primary school." Ino pouts.

"That's because you're unlucky when you sign up for classes. You get all the strict teachers," Sakura teases her with a small giggle.

"Shut up, Forehead."

"You first, Pig."

"Make me!"

"If I wasn't trying to on focus driving, I'd …"

_Okaaay_, I inwardly think, tuning the two out. I don't think I'll ever understand girls. One minute they can be best friends and the next they're trying to rip each other's throat out. Er, metaphorically speaking, most of the time.

As Sakura drives up to the parking lot of our huge school, I let out a small, "Hey look, we're here." Usually I try to stay out of their arguments, but I see my chance for an escape and take the risk of interruption. "Thanks for the ride, Sakura."

"It's no big. It helps that you live just next door. Unlike Ino, who lives down by Shikamaru and Choji," she replies while I undo my seatbelt and grab my backpack.

"At least -"

I close the red car door before I hear the rest of it and try not to run. It's nice to have a ride to school and all, since I don't have my license yet, but I always have to question myself if it's worth putting up with Sakura and Ino. Sometimes they aren't that bad, but every once in a while they go over the edge and drive everyone crazy. Can't believe I used to have the biggest crush on one of them a couple years back.

"Naruto!" my friend Kiba shouts at me, standing near the school's south entrance with a hand cupping the side of his mouth and the other in the air.

I smile and can't help but return his enthusiastic wave before maneuvering through the other parked cars on my way over.

Once within normal hearing distance, I reply with, "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"I know, it's been way too long," he says dramatically, and stretches his arms out for a hug.

"_Ahem_."

The sound draws my attention to the other two people waiting by his side.

Sidestepping the outspread limbs, I stand in front of Shino and Hinata. It's not a big surprise that I didn't spot these two at first. Out of all of my friends, they are the quietest. "Sorry, I couldn't see you behind Kiba's huge—"

"Hey!"

"—body. How's your morning been so far?"

A hand grabs my shoulder and twists me around, nearly making me stumble. The brunet flexes underneath his dark leather jacket to emphasize his point. "I'll have you know, this is all pure muscle."

Obviously I can't see underneath his jacket, but I know he's not lying because of all the time we spent at the pool this summer. He is _built_. Although I'd never admit to it aloud, I may be just the tiniest bit jealous of his six-pack. He worked hard, though, so I guess he deserves it. I don't know anyone who is as dedicated to football as Kiba is. Or to dogs, for that matter.

"My morning was pleasant." Ah, Shino. One thing about him is that he doesn't like to be ignored. Must be an only child thing (I'm not a fan of it, either). So I face the two again and continue with our conversation, justifying to myself that I don't have to feel guilty about teasing Kiba; he's used to it by now.

"Really? And how about yours, Hinata?"

"It-it was good," she squeaks. Poor girl must be flustered from all of Kiba's showing off. "Yo-yours?"

"Aside from the waking up part, not being able to find my shirt, and almost being late, it wasn't too bad." I grin.

"Hinata, if we don't leave now, we won't be on time for our history course," interrupts Neji, holding open one of the nearby glass doors. He has to be the most overprotective cousin I've ever met.

"O-okay."

Just as I follow Shino inside, I hear two familiar girls laughing behind me. Relieving the door from the person in front of me, I smile at Ino and Sakura as I hold it for them while they go past. I guess they're back to being friends again.

"Thanks. I'll see you in math, Naruto," Ino says before she and Sakura rush off in the direction of their lockers.

I nod and let go of the entranceway. If you stand there for too long, you'll become the official door holder with all the people rushing by. Although I like helping others out, I learned my lesson last week and don't have time for it this morning.

After making a quick stop at my locker and going up a flight of stairs, I go into homeroom and take my seat in the middle row, ready for the class to start.

* * *

**Rule 87**: Stay as close to your family as you can, especially parents and siblings. If they have issues with your 'lifestyle,' stay hopeful. People change.

* * *

I could say the rest of the day rushes by, but it doesn't, really. English Lit. is slow; we read aloud the whole time. Geometry is horrible; enough said. Then lunch comes and it feels like it only lasts a second while I sit, eat, and laugh with some of my friends. In Intro to Business, the class watches some awful documentary, and P.E. tops the day off with us getting lectured on rules and "the consequences if we break them" for a new game we're going to play next week.

I sigh as I finally step into my house and take off my shoes. "I'm home!" I call out, and am met with no reply. Parents must still be at work then.

Shrugging, I drag my homework-loaded backpack across the wood floor and onto the tan carpet. I step into the family room and flop down onto the matching memory foam couch.

Ahhh, that's better. I _love_ this thing.

Closing my eyes and stretching my legs out, I take in the citrus smell of home, feeling completely relaxed. Thoughts begin to buzz in my brain. That meeting we have is in three hours. I always feel so awkward and out of place at those things. I've been admitted as part of the group by default because of my father's position, but it still doesn't change the way people look at me.

I guess I should clarify. See, both my parents are technically psychics.

I know what you're thinking: '_OMG, they can tell the future?!_' Right? Well, no. They can't, not really. With all the crap in the Dark Ages (the Black Death, witch hunting), Christianity and rising technology, all 'magic' has pretty much faded and become a thing of the past. Sure, you have your theatrical palm readers, California phone lines, magicians, et cetera, but most of that is just for show.

So my parents aren't _really_ psychic. That's just the official term everyone likes to use. My dad just has a knack for being wherever he wants when he wants it (that's why he's so good at his job). My mom's gift, well, as ridiculous as it sounds, has something to do with her hair. I don't remember what exactly though. I, on the other hand, have a knack for never getting sick, with my tenacious immune system and all. That, and I've noticed my five senses are a tad sharper than other people's.

But my parents both come from extremely strong bloodlines, so it came as a shock to pretty much everyone (including myself) that I didn't have something more impressive after puberty. Why couldn't I have gotten something cooler, like being able to spit fire or something?

All this sounds crazy, right? Well, think of it this way: for every person who is talented at something, there is also another person is who equally bad at it. If all the people on the planet instinctively could play the piano perfectly, it would be normal and not a novelty. That's why there is a balance scale, so humans can be more appreciative of their talents. Or something, that's just how it was explained to me.

My cat pounces onto my sprawled legs, bringing me back to the present. Smiling, I can't help but pet the soft thing. It's not very often that Gamabunta curls, purring, on your lap to cuddle. Not two minutes later, he bites my hand and darts away, leaving noticeable traces of orange hair on my shirt. Cats are so fickle.

After automatically attempting to brush it off, I decide I need to finish my homework before we leave. So with a sigh, I heave my backpack onto the cushion next to mine with a bounce and extract a Geometry book stuffed with papers.

About a third of the way done with the assigned problems, my mother steps through the front door. After yanking off her heels, she stops when her eyes meet mine through the open archway.

"Welcome back," I greet her.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. The company kept me longer than usual. Speaking of which, are you going to be ready to leave soon? It wouldn't be good if we made your father late."

Surprised and pulling out my Samsung from my pocket, I check the digital clock. It's almost time to go.

"Sure thing." I comply, even though I desperately want to stay home. It doesn't matter how many times I've told her I don't care to go to these stupid functions, she always insists, saying I should make more friends or some other nonsense. I personally think she just wants me to make more connections. Pfft. Like she and Dad don't have enough already.

She gives me this surprised yet suspicious look at my cooperation and says, "I just need to get dressed; I'll be down in a minute. Your father is already waiting in the car."

"Okay." Closing the thick book, I toss it onto the floor with a loud thump and stand up, stretching. I can finish the problems when we come back.

Going to the entranceway, I shove on some shoes and head out the door. After climbing in the back of our white Volkswagen Jetta, I buckle up.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?"

"Boring as always. How was work?"

"Same. Mostly did paper-work today ... So you have that field trip on Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be getting out of my classes for the day, but we're only taking some stupid tour. It's not like we're rock climbing or anything cool like that," I contribute to the conversation.

"You probably shouldn't go rock climbing around here, anyway. It's not very safe."

"I seem to recall stories of a certain someone doing that very thing when he was younger."

"This certain someone has no idea what you're talking about. And it has definitely become more dangerous since then."

"Uh-huh, sure, Dad."

Mom conveniently opens the car just then and takes her seat. "Right, let's go."

Using the excuse, Dad shifts gears and pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

**Rule 68**: Everybody deserves, just once a day, for someone else to somehow make them feel significant.

* * *

We must be some of the last guests to arrive, because we have to park in the far back of the line of vehicles. Then, it takes forever to walk to the Hyuugas' lake house. Weaving our way through conversing people on the front yard, it doesn't help that my parents have to stop every few seconds to say hello to someone. These 'BBQ parties' are always so crowded.

Yes, I said a barbeque party (invitation only). It's used as a guise. You think if we went around saying 'meeting' all the time it wouldn't make others suspicious? We don't want the community thinking we're a cult or anything … because we're totally not. Not really. We're just humans looking for comfort in those who have similar … characteristics.

Finally knocking on the front door, we are let inside and my parents immediately bail on me. Fine, I can take care of myself anyway. Plus, it's not like they don't do the same thing every year. I understand my father is an important part of these functions, so he doesn't have a lot of time to socialize with me.

Looking around the expensive foyer, I decide it's more crowded in here than it was in the front yard, if such a thing is even possible. I push my way to the open double doors at the back of the room and head down the buzzing hallway to the patio entrance. Following the usual routine, I go out into the backyard and quickly get in a line for food. After about fifteen minutes of standing, fruitlessly looking around for people I want to talk to, I eventually get to the front and put a plate together. Now for the hard part-finding a place to sit.

Surveying the area, I can't help but look straight out and admire the setting sun on the lake. To the left of the panoramic scenery is a spot completely packed with tables that are pushed together, crowding the grassy area. To the right, all the gazebo's seats are filled up as well. So I walk to the edge of the yard where the grass becomes replaced by steep, downward-sloping rocks, and sit with my plate of food, looking into the deep water.

"Na- Naruto," a timid voice calls out behind me.

Turning my head, I find Hinata standing and pushing her fingers together.

"Hey," I greet and, raising my plate of free food at her, continue, "Have you already eaten? The Akimichis always make the best food."

"Earlier, yes. You lo-looked lonely so I thought that I would come and say hi." She finished in practically a whisper.

"Oh, thanks for the concern." I smile at her thoughtfulness, glad that I'm not the only young person who gets forced to these boring parties. By default, Hinata and Neji have to go to them because of the location.

In fact, they once told me that almost everyone in their family can tell by looking at a person if they have a 'knack' or not, which is one of the reasons we hold our get-togethers at the Hyuugas' vacation house each September. Not to mention this joint has a great view and the property has the privacy of being enshrouded by trees and all.

But yeah, most of the other 'children' (including a few of my friends from school) get to stay home and relax.

"It's-it's no problem." She blushes, having another shy moment that I've become used to. "I've got to-to go before my father scolds me for not entertaining the guests."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow in school, then," I reply. I could argue that the man probably wouldn't have even noticed, but I don't want her to get in trouble with the strict guy in case he does.

"O-okay." And with that, she turns around and disappears back into the chaos.

Polishing off my plate as I ignore 'discreet' glances, I stand up and brush crumbs off my pants with the hand that isn't occupied with Styrofoam. After venturing through the sea of constantly-moving people, I make it to a green trashcan near the side of the house and throw the used object away.

It's as I'm elbowing my way back to the house to look for my alcove to hide in and text some people when something in the corner of my eye catches my full attention. My knees choose right then to lock up, making me freeze; it's surprising I don't trip.

Ignoring the jostling of others as they pass, I focus on a teen sitting straight as a board at the end of a table, not ten feet in front of me. Maybe that isn't so unusual, but this guy has the most … symmetrical … features I've ever seen. His pale face is framed by chin-length black bangs, an eccentric hair style, and obsidian eyes impassively gazing at the lake and completely ignoring his surroundings.

So what if he's one of the rare teens here? Other than that, it's hard to decide which aspect exactly makes this person so interesting. Possibly it's because he looks so irritatingly perfect. Or maybe it's his way of sitting there, acting as if the turbulent environment doesn't affect him at all. Despite the humid temperature, he isn't sweating, contrary to most of the guests outside, including myself. Not even the least little bit. Almost like he's a ghost, or is enshrouded by some invisible shield. Maybe a knack, possibly?

I suddenly want nothing more than to go over there and ruin the perfect façade, make him react to something, anything really. But the display of indifference also brings back feelings of how out-of-place I, too, feel at these social gatherings.

I used to go to these things with the intention of making as many friends as possible. You know, see how many people I could get to talk to me. But I always had an incredibly difficult time with the older generation. Even though I've been coming to these things for years, no one over the age of twenty talks to me unless I'm standing near my parents.

Without even noticing it I've become immune to the looks and to being ostracized, little by little. After arriving, I'd eat by myself, find a corner to hide in and play with my cell phone until my parents found me so we could go home. The realization that I just allow people to treat me this way is frustrating. I should go out there and _make_ others accept me. Starting with this cocky jerk.

Then again, why should I care if I'm treated like an outsider? It doesn't even bother me that despite my blatant staring, I'm being ignored. Just by observing him, it's obvious that he more than likely has a snobby personality.

Yeah, I know that staring isn't very polite, but I'm not the only one doing it. Even though I'm facing the other direction, I can feel others studying me, dissecting me, like they'll find something that would ruin my father's reputation. If my eyes were to meet theirs it would only be for a second before they looked away, not because they were embarrassed, no. More like I'm not good enough to talk to, just a disappointment.

But it's not like I have to go to these events every month. I shouldn't let myself get depressed. I have friends in school, understanding parents, an alright-looking body, a moody cat, a famous cousin and an awesome house. All in all, life is okay.

A shove against my side has me stumbling and rips my gaze from the untouchable stranger.

"Watch it!" I shout in my rising determination not to be so passive anymore. Of course, I am ignored as the older woman continues on her way.

Rolling my eyes, I happen to find them roaming back to one of the many tables, and my heart jumps into my suddenly dry throat. I can't help but swallow.

_He_ is looking at me. Not with the same disapproving stare that everyone else gives me, either, but one that looks more like amusement and curiosity. Maybe he's entertained by the fact that I almost got bowled over? Or it could be that he's curious about my facial scars, which I've had since I was a baby? Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. The point is that I had gotten my wish; I made it through his seemingly impenetrable wall.

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

~Yes, I used Hinata's stutter. Please don't hate me :(

So, what do you guys think? Let me know if you have corrections, comments, suggestions, questions or just plain complaints via a review or even a PM.


	2. Rule 5, 50 and 31

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Rule 5:** Being alone is okay at times. But it's being in the midst of a crowd and still feeling lonely that sucks.

* * *

I honestly don't know what my expression is the moment our eyes clash. It's as if we've silently entered into a staring contest: I don't look away and neither does he.

For some reason, I'm nervous. This guy's eyes are dark. Not like the cold, deep space black but like scorching, melted asphalt. As if it's seeping into my very core. This guy isn't a complete outsider like I'd first assumed. In fact, he fits in more here than I do. Like a king sitting at the head of the table, he isn't bothered because he is respected, not because he is forgotten.

I'm not going to back down or allow myself to be intimidated, though.

Our eyes are still locked. I wonder how long this contest is going to last. It's far too hot. My face has to be flushed. Fighting the urge to wipe my sweaty palm on my pants leg, I feel more than see my arms erupt in goose bumps brought on by the irrational fear of looking away first and losing. As if it will cause him to dismiss me like the rest of them.

I do have something to prove, but it's too suffocating. My eyes are burning, my stomach clenching, and I'm sweating. I don't want to admit defeat but the air feels like pure electricity.

It's too intense. Unable to stare anymore, I gather all the willpower I have and redirect my attention to the lake. Blinking my dry eyes, I have to force air back into my lungs. I didn't even realize I had stopped breathing.

I have to get out of here, not continue to stand like an idiot in some power contest wondering where this stranger is from, where he goes to school, why I've never seen him before, and the reason he's even here.

Shaking my head, I start back to the air-conditioned house, but stop when I realize a group of four adults are standing around talking, blocking off the back entrance.

"Excuse me." Either they can't hear me over their own roaring laughter over some joke that was just told, or they are ignoring me. Great.

I repeat myself, a little louder this time, waiting for them to react. Nothing.

Huffing in irritation, I can't help but let my gaze wander like a magnet drawn back to the table, searching. Still, disappointment floods my system as I am met with an empty white plastic chair.

The other teen has vanished.

Confused, I squint through the quickly-approaching darkness, inspecting the nearby tables, gazebo, trash can, and rest of the yard. He isn't anywhere to be found. He couldn't have gone back into the house because I've been here at the barricaded door. I would've seen him go in.

This king, who more than likely would be calm if a gun was pulled out, actually made the effort to acknowledgemy existence. Even if it was just a look. Out of all the people he could have given his attention to, he chose _me_. And now he's disappeared. Maybe he really is a ghost.

If only I'd gone up and talked to him, I probably could have made a friend. Though he didn't bother to get up and talk to me, either. I could be reading more into the situation than there really was.

Trying unsuccessfully to tell myself to forget the whole thing, I decide I need to go on a walk. The nearby woods will be much quieter than this crowded and uncomfortable area.

Brushing past more groups of people, I eventually step past the first line of trees. Further in, to the point where I can't see the backyard anymore, I veer a little to the left where the lake should be. The trees open up with each step and there it is; only there is an older man sitting on an outcropping rock with a bottle of wine in his hand.

The foliage crinkles under my feet as I approach, causing the silver-haired drunk to snap his attention in my direction.

"What do you want, punk? ... Oh, it's _you_." He hiccups after a moment.

Pretending I'm not offended and ignoring his rude comment, I bite out, "You probably shouldn't be sitting so close to the ledge. You might fall, you know."

"What, are you planning on pushing me? I would hardly find it surprising, not after you fucked us all over. With your birth and power we were supposed to 'rise up under your guidance,' according to the prophecy." His excessive arm gestures swirl the red liquid in the bottle around. "But you're just a wimpy kid who's doomed us all as we deteriorate, until we slowly disappear altogether."

"I think it's a little unfair to blame everything on me," I justify, trying to push down the hurt and confusion. What's this about a prophecy and why haven't I heard about it before?

"Fair?!" He slurs and stumbles up in outrage, precariously close to the edge.

"Careful." I try to calmly approach the man and pull him away from the danger.

"I'll show you what's fair!" He reaches out, grabbing my outstretched arm, and yanks me with him on the ledge.

His existence goes away as I stumble forward, my heart stopping as I wave my arms comically trying to stay balanced and not fall into the dark water below. After what seems like ages, momentum finally wins, causing me to topple over.

In heart-stopping slow motion, I plunge downward and gasp at the shocking feeling of icy liquid engulfing my entire being. Cold water rushes into my lungs through my open mouth and my head sends out a painful retaliation. Struggling to resurface, my right hand brushes against what is probably a rock.

Feeling panic and the need for air take over, I frantically kick harder in the direction instinct tells me is up. I can't really explain it since my eyes are closed, but I can sense more than see darkness creep over my vision. Determined not to give up, I swim harder.

The thought: _C'mon, just a little bit more…._ crosses my mind before everything goes completely black.

* * *

**Rule 50:** Heroes are like the stars. They're always there; you just can't see them until it grows dark.

* * *

It's still dark, but the first thing I become aware of is a pounding in my chest. A literal one. Then there is the sensation of air pushing into my already-packed lungs. And suddenly, breathing is the most important thing in the world right now.

Doing just that, I greedily gulp in a mouthful of air, and immediately experience several reprimanding coughs. Turning my head and spitting out as much water as I can, I blearily open my eyes and am greeted by a blocked view of the night sky.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Since when has the night sky had a sun?

Disoriented and shivering, I try to blink it away.

"Naruto?" The sound causes me to wince from the wave of hurt that my throbbing brain sends me.

"Dad?" my sore throat chokes out, the world having finally come back into focus.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Pulling my shoulders up, he quickly draws me into a warm hug.

"Ouch!" I can only exclaim as my head sends more waves of pain.

"Sorry, sorry! I just thought there for a moment that I had lost you," he says, gently laying me back down.

"Ugh … not that I'm not grateful … but what are you doing here?" I manage to rasp out.

"You were in trouble," he simply says, giving me a little more space.

Ah, of course. The whole 'being wherever he wants when he wants it' thing comes to mind. I'm still having a little trouble thinking. "How'd you know?"

"Parent's instinct," he responds, tapping his nose for some reason.

"Oh," I reply, closing my heavy eyelids.

"Hey." I feel him tighten his grip on my arm. "Don't go back to sleep."

"Why? I'm tired," I whine.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You probably have a concussion. If I let you go to sleep now, you might never wake up."

"Hmm." I know he's only saying that to scare me, but honestly, I'm having trouble feeling anything but sheer exhaustion.

"C'mon, let's get you up."

Forcing my eyelids back up, I try not to protest as he helps me sit. Wanting a distraction from my headache, I observe that Dad must've pulled me out of the nearby water and dragged me up to the rocky wooded shoreline. Not too far away is the drunk.

"What about him?" I weakly ask as Dad situates my body as if he's giving me a 'piggy back.'

I soak in his warmth for a moment, trying to calm the shivers, when I hear his hesitant reply. "I couldn't revive Mizuki. And since when did you get so darn heavy?"

Revive … as in CPR … which means …

"Ew, Dad! You kissed me!" I let out, suddenly alert.

"I was saving your life," he grunts.

"Yuck!" I spit, thoroughly weirded out.

"Would you rather I left you for dead? Wait, I don't think I want to hear the answer to that."

"Yes. So gross." I pout despite the fact that he can't see it.

"It's good to know that at least you're feeling better," he says, stepping over a stray log.

"No way. I'm definitely going to be scarred for life. My dad stole my first kiss."

"For the last time, _I was saving your life_. Now, stop acting like such a drama queen."

I don't have it in me to argue any longer (besides, I am_ not_ a drama queen), so I wisely stay quiet as he walks. This works for a while before I feel the sleepiness start to creep back.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I whisper, keeping myself awake.

"Naturally. Look, we're nearly back to the house." And sure enough, when I glance up, I can spot a bit of the building through the leaves.

"Naruto!" My mom rushes towards us after we break past the trees.

"I'm fine, Mom," I try to protest while she smothers my face in kisses.

The memories of today's events all slam into me at once making me come to a conclusion. The day is almost over, so I can say it really couldn't have been any worse. First I had to go to school, then I had to go to this stupid get-together, got pushed off a ledge by an accusing drunk, almost drowned, received–-I fight off a shudder–-CPR from my own father, had to be carried back to the Hyuugas' lake house via piggyback soaked to the bone, and received nearly a dozen kisses from my mother in front of at least a hundred gawkers. Not to mention that I lost a heated staring contest with some royal apparition earlier…

Speaking of which, I silently plead that said apparition wasn't around to witness the spectacle of this fifteen-year-old teenager being carried by his father and kissed by his mother like a child. Talk about humiliating.

Right, I'll just take the easy way out and feign sleep. Closing my eyes and letting my body go limp, I ignore everything else around me.

"Naruto?"

Yes, that's my name, now will you please stop saying it as you shake me? I'm trying to pretend I've passed out!

"I think he fainted. We need to get him to a hospital immediately." Dad must have started moving again. But he isn't running yet, so I'm not sure if he's falling for the trick or not.

Okay, maybe I feel a little guilty for scaring my parents. Or a lot, but there are so many people watching us, it would be so much less embarrassing if they think I'm unconscious. Or at least it sounded good when I first thought of it.

While pretending to be asleep, it's also easy to fade out. I can tell when we stop at the hospital, me unwillingly being carried out of the car and getting into a room, but after that it's blank.

* * *

**Rule 31:** No matter how well you think you know a person, they can still sometimes surprise you.

* * *

Upon waking up, I notice the light outside the window penetrates the blinds and goes through my stinging eyes into my throbbing skull.

Yeah, not fun.

Shielding my eyes until I can see properly, I observe that I can only be in a hospital room. On my right, past the bottom of the bed, is some large window. On the left is a light, ugly curtain.

It seems strange. I've heard about people having to go to, or waking up in a hospital but it has never happened to me before. Or at least, that I can remember. I assume I wasn't born at home.

Luckily, aside from the IV, it doesn't seem like I'm hooked up to anything. Which makes sense, because aside from a mild headache and a sore arm, I feel fine.

Looking down at said arm, I try not to make a disgusted face. I know there's a needle stuck in my vein, giving me whatever medicine the doctors think I need, but it doesn't make it any less gross.

Not being able to study it any longer, I rip my gaze off of it and try to see something besides the sky out the window. Oh wow, look at that: a cloud shaped like a fish. Shikamaru is wrong, cloud watching really isn't that fun.

The distraction isn't working. I feel okay, so technically I don't even need this thing, right?

I can't bring myself to watch as I slowly trail my other hand up the sore arm. I flinch as fingers meet plastic and tape.

Taking a deep breath, I grab and rip it off.

It happens fast but I'm pretty sure my disgust outweighs the pain. But at least it's out.

Throwing the awful thing on the floor, I use my hand to cover the small, stinging puncture wound. Yuck. I never want to see an IV again.

Bringing my feet over the side of the bed, they come in contact with the cold floor and I recoil. These socks are _not_ doing their job!

Bah, I hate that feeling. Where are my shoes? How did I get in these flimsy hospital clothes? Also, why am I only noticing these things just now? Well, at least I can answer the last one. I was probably too caught up with … that other _thing_ to notice much of anything else.

At least on the bright side, I'm wearing the type of assigned clothes that come with pants and a shirt.

I can't help but smile at that fact as I shakily stand up (this time, prepared for the frigid floor), using the metal rail on the bed for support. Once sure I'm not going to fall over, I slowly go around the curtain and spot an open door at the end of the long room. As I go towards it, I can't help but let my curiosity get to me as I peer in the other shielded areas as I walk past.

Empty, empty, an old man sleeping, and empty.

That's boring. Couldn't they have put me in a more exciting place? If I'm still here tomorrow (which I really hope I'm not), I'll definitely liven it up.

Shrugging, I stick my head out the door. A few people are scattered here and there in the hallway, but my eyes zero in on a familiar-looking doctor speaking with my parents. I can't really place where I've seen the woman before, though.

Ridiculously, I feel it probably won't be good if they see me. A little uncomfortable, I pull my head back inside. Eavesdropping is wrong, I know, but it still doesn't stop me from pressing myself against the boring room's wall. Closing my eyes, I _listen_.

Mostly there is a distinct buzzing. Wheels turn and squeak as they go down the hall, beeping from all around, an overhead system with indistinct words, metal clinking, shoes clicking, soft chatter from nurses, patients and … _there_.

"… run some tests but there's not much else we can do at this point."

"I knew I shouldn't have let him fall asleep."

"It's not your fault, dear."

"She's right. Contrary to popular belief, Minato, it's okay if patients with concussions fall asleep. It's when you can't wake them back up after an hour or two that you should start to worry."

"Like now."

"Your son has been very lucky already, considering the hit his head took from bashing it off the cliff rocks and the fact that he was submerged in water for an undetermined amount of time. Didn't you say Mizuki was already dead when you first found him?"

"Yes, but I don't see –"

"If it had been anyone else other than Naruto, I would have said that chances of the patient waking back up were slim to none. And even if they did, the brain damage would be so extensive the person probably wouldn't be able to function much anymore … Since it _is_ him we're talking about, though, I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up within the next hour, pulling through this without so much as a scratch."

Not really concentrating on listening anymore, I peel myself from the wall. Shock is the most prominent emotion I'm feeling at the moment. I should be dead? I know I never get sick or anything, but isn't this a bit extreme? Maybe it has something to do with this 'prophecy' Mizuki mentioned. I'll just have to ask my parents about it. Usually, they're pretty open and honest about everything. It's odd that they would keep something like this a secret.

I find myself wandering back near the window and sitting behind the makeshift curtain. How is any of this making sense? And who is that doctor? She was so confident about her diagnosis, although she is right. Glancing around and feeling my head, I don't find any injuries aside from a minor bump, which stings when I run my fingers over it. Not even the small puncture wound on the inside of my elbow is there anymore.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" I spin around, startled at the feminine voice. I'm used to hearing people approach; I must have been more out of it than I thought.

"You should be resting. And why did you take your IV out?" the short-haired, frowning woman inquires, with both hands resting on her hips, at the end of the bed.

"I … well, you see … the old man!" I snap my fingers a second before regret settles in. Why couldn't I have used a better excuse? Like, I had to use the bathroom or something?

"What about the other patient?" Her black eyebrow rises.

"He was, uh, talking in his sleep. Yeah, sounded like a nightmare. I was going to go wake him up."

"I'm sure you were, but Mr. Tazuna needs his rest. I don't think he would appreciate you disturbing him. Anyway …" She walks over. "I need to check up on your vitals and such."

"I'm fine." I protest as she pulls out the clipboard in front of the bed.

Going through the checklist (or what I assume is a checklist), she tests my blood pressure, takes my pulse and some other things I don't care to mention, before declaring I'm all healed up and ready to be checked out. Then she turns around, informing me that she is retrieving my parents before I can fit a protesting word in.

I'm not sure what I'm going to say to them when I see their faces. Should I bring up my questions with them now or wait until a better time? And how will they react? Luckily, I don't have much time to worry about it because before I know it, my mother is rushing around the yellow monstrosity and crushing me in a hug.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Can't. Breathe," I squeak out, informing her that she is crushing my lungs.

"Why don't you give him some room, Kushina?"

"You just want me to back off so you can have him to yourself. He was mine first." At least she isn't squeezing so hard anymore.

"If I recall correctly –-"

"As flattered as I am that you two are fighting over me, can I please have some space here?" I interrupt. The only thing I can see at the moment is mom's tomato-red hair. Not that the strong flowery smell bothers me; I just feel embarrassed that my parents are still trying to coddle me at my age.

"Only since you asked so nicely." She backs off, folding her arms and pouting. I can't help but notice my mom and I have more similar personalities than we care to admit.

"So kiddo, how are you feeling? The doctor said we could take you home soon," Dad asks, wrapping an arm around Mom.

"I feel fine. But how long have I been out?" Another thing that's been bothering me since I woke up.

My parents share a look but it's Mom who answers me. "Well, uh, not very long. The accident only happened last night."

"Speaking of which, what exactly went on?" Dad gives me his 'stern lecture' look.

"That's something I would like to know as well," the blonde doctor chimes in, too, her voice traveling close to the curtain. A huge rack comes into view before the rest of her does. But I still have to wrinkle my nose to try to get rid of her scent. For such a young-looking lady, she sure uses old-fashioned smelling perfume.

"Um, I went for a walk in the woods, tried to save some crazy drunk while he insulted me and ended up taking the dive with him." Giving them the short version appeared to be the best way to get out of this one.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sweetie, but you know there is a reason the Hyuugas don't like it when you venture off in their property. The area is dangerous."

The area, or the people?

"Ah, I'll have to apologize for ruining their party, I guess." I scratch the back of my head and cringe, accidently brushing against the knot.

"You call those parties? Ha, they're more like boring social events. If only there was more alcohol and some gambling. Then you'd have a party. Why don't you have the place lightened up a bit, Minato?"

I can't help but let out a choked laugh at the doctor. I may be a bit irked with my parents for keeping secrets, but I can't help but like her style.

"Don't encourage Naruto, Tsunade. Besides, didn't you mention something about being able to check him out?" my mom asks, carefully trying to step around a potentially bad conversation.

"Yes," the doctor replies, all business now. "If you follow me, Minato, we can sign some papers and have him out in no time."

They exit the room, leaving just my mom and me. Curiosity bubbles up in my throat. I don't want to wait any longer.

Starting with the easier question first, I ask, "So, who's this Tsunade lady and how do we know her?"

"Didn't you know? We're related, she's the late Mito's granddaughter." She blinks at me. "It might have been a while, but she used to come to the barbeque parties. We've talked to her a couple of times before. Also, all you have to do is pick up any medical magazine or journal to see her face. She's one of the best doctors the world has ever seen. Were lucky she's a relative, and that even with a discount, the Hyuugas are still going to be picking up the hospital bill."

It was a lot of information but the explanation didn't make any bells ring. I guess I may have seen her speaking to my parents once or twice, but other than that I don't remember her from anywhere else. Still, it feels like I'm missing something.

I push down the urge to fiddle with the light blue blanket as I try to think how to word the next question. I don't know if I'm more nervous of what her answer could be or how she'll react to the question.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Mom … Mizuki, he said something and I …"

"What'd he say?" she asks, taking a seat beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever tell me there was a prophecy about me?" I blurt out, watching her for a reaction.

"Well," she starts off slowly, as her blue eyes follow the motions her hand is now making to pet my hair. "We were planning on telling you eventually. Your father and I just didn't want to place any heavy burdens on you. We don't care that you may not be the strongest psychic around, or what some old bat said you may or may not do. We'll still love you no matter what."

"How … did it go, exactly?" I ask, leaning into her touch.

"I'd prefer that you didn't know. We don't want you to feel obligated to do something about our situation."

"But Mom!" I pout, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. It works more often than not, and the curiosity is killing me.

"Oh, fine," she relents, breaking our gaze and standing up to look out the window. "I'll just give you a summary. More or less, you can either do great good for our kind or lead us into our destruction."

"What?!" I exclaim, alarm making my spine straighten up.

"But don't worry; it's not that big of a deal. Just because some wrinkly old woman whispered it out on her deathbed the day you were born doesn't mean anything has to happen, especially with _me_ around."

She's trying to reassure me, but it isn't working very well. I'm not exactly sure what she means, but if this 'old woman' was who I think it was, I'm so screwed.

"What's that supposed to mean? And who was the person who gave the prophecy?" I demand, my heart dropping into my stomach.

"You've forgotten what I can do? Never mind. Let's just say that the chains of fate are useless around me. And the woman's name was Sarutobi Biwako. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see what's taking your father so long," she answers, confirming my suspicions.

I let her run off before I fall back into the bed, covering my face. Even if Mom seems confident and what she said rings another few bells, I still can't help but doubt her. Biwako had been Hiruzen's wife: the man who was the leader and third Hokage of our city's psychic community. His wife had had a knack for dishing out prophecies, and no matter how unlikely they seemed, they _always_ came to pass.

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

~Some of you are wondering what's up with the random rule numbers. The reason that they're not in numerical order is because it would seem out of character. For example, if Naruto has a rule about relaxing in an earlier chapter, I didn't want it to seem more important to him than one about saving a life in later chapter.

~Also, I'm aware that the 'Elder Sage Toad' is the one who actually gave a prophecy and that Hiruzen's wife played a different role in the cannon but I still wanted to give this story a sense of realism. I can't have toads going around and spouting things out of their mouths...

As always, thanks for your support and if you have any constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, questions or just plain complaints, let me know with a review or even a PM. :D


	3. Rule 28 and 42

**Three**

* * *

**Rule 28: **The only thing more annoying than an actual rumor is the ignorant people who believe it to be true.

* * *

The car ride back home from the hospital is eerily silent. As soon as we get home, I make some lame excuse and go upstairs to hide in my bedroom.

Flopping onto my soft bed, I stare up at the ceiling. It's predictably white and matches the bottom half of my walls. The top half is orange, complementing my dark blue, nearly black carpet. The orange and black covers on my queen-sized bed, centered against the back wall, go along with the color scheme I have going on. There aren't a whole lot of wood colors that match with orange, so my dresser, bookshelf, night table, computer desk, and T.V. stand are all a dark brown. The alarm clock, computer, and modest-sized television are mostly black.

The distraction of looking around isn't working very well considering I already have my own room memorized by now. Argh, I'm still feeling shock I guess, because the thoughts of the recent events keep running around in circles in my brain.

According to what Biwako said, I'm either going to save or completely destroy our … coven (for lack of a better word). That just doesn't even seem possible to me. I'm a somewhat-normal teen in high school.

Okay, so I may be related to _the_ Mito Uzumaki, who, according to rumors, could actually do _sealings_ and lived a really long life. She was married to Hashirama Senju (the first Hokage), who was the founder of our little community of psychics in this area. He was fast, could heal instantly, and manipulated the elements of earth and water. I guess Tsunade is his granddaughter and her own inherited knack has made her a famous doctor.

Then there was Tobirama Senju (Hashirama's brother and the second Hokage), who was famous for a lot of things. Mostly the treaty with the neighboring Uchiha coven and his fighting skills. What I remember learning is that his forte was controlling water.

Another bloodline was my father's, the very own fourth Hokage. You'd think with all that to pick from, my genes would have passed on a better knack than just staying healthy all the time.

Then again, it could have been worse because, like I explained earlier, with time our people are getting weaker. We'd gone from controlling the elements to being in the right place at the right time? Okay, maybe at times it seems like my dad can teleport, but still, that's a pretty large gap.

If only that stupid prophecy hadn't forced me out of the crowd. At those barbeque meetings, I'd had my guesses as to why people shy away from me. They could have been afraid of my father, but now I'm sure it's because I'm not what they were expecting; they're scared.

It's not fair for everyone else to blame me though. I may have not developed anything as strong as my ancestors, but that would've been normal for anyone else.

"Bah," I roll over and stuff my face into the white pillow. It isn't like me to mope around like this.

I should be happy; it's a Thursday around noon and I'm not at school. My parents might make me go tomorrow, but that would be okay because I have that field trip for Intro to Business. We're supposed to learn how and why this historical Root Company came to be so famous in such little time and write a three-page paper.

Oh well, for now I'm just going to take it one step at a time. Finish my homework, go to school tomorrow, hang out with friends, and maybe all this crazy stuff will go away. Besides, maybe Mom is right. If her knack is what she said, then I shouldn't worry so much. Even if it is Biwako we're talking about.

All this destiny and fate crap can go screw itself, then. I'm not going to let it control me. I may have been worried at first, but that all seems silly now.

In a better mood, I sneak downstairs to get some lunch. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

Since my parents are cooped up somewhere (probably their room), I don't have to worry about the awkwardness of running into them, so the rest of my day is spent in peace. I play some video games on the TV in my room after finishing up my math problems. Kiba eventually calls around eight, wanting a clarification of the rumors he heard about last night. Not surprisingly, his mom was there, and although she didn't see anything herself, the woman certainly heard the whispers about it.

Apparently, I had cornered Mizuki out on the ledge while we were arguing over some common dilemma. Frustrated that the argument was going nowhere, I decided to take him over the edge with me in a suicidal attempt because neither of us was about to take the other's side. And this is where it gets strange. Somehow, the frigid waters end up turning me into some zombie-like creature, bringing me back to life. It didn't curse Mizuki because his side of the argument was the correct one. Now my parents are planning to move to Antarctica to see if they can find a cure for my brain-eating problem.

Ah yes, rumors, gotta love 'em. But I guess that explains why my parents are making themselves scarce. I think they're trying to clean up and clarify this mess.

"_Of course, I didn't believe any of it_." Kiba's voice finishes his story on my phone. _"…But uh, what exactly did happen?"_

With a sigh, I start the story. "I went for a walk in the woods and saw Mizuki sitting on the ledge." Fidgeting with the cord from the Xbox controller, I wonder if I should tell him about the prophecy. I consider him one of my best friends, but even I have to admit it sounds a bit insane.

"_And_?"

I'm going to skip it for now because we can always talk about it later. Besides, I think my mom's help, I actually change its course. "_And_ I tried to save the drunk guy before he stumbled, but Mizuki grabbed my arm and took me down with him. My dad ending up pulling me out of the water and took me to the hospital. I woke up and got checked out this morning." I skipped a few of the details, but who wants to admit the embarrassing parts?

"_This morning? My mom said you seemed pretty injured. That's a bit crazy, even for you._"

"As crazy as you and your family being able to communicate with dogs?" I counter.

"_Point taken. So, your parents going to get you out of school tomorrow_?"

"Nah." I don't think I want them to. I was looking forward to getting back to the normal. "I'll be on the trip tomorrow."

"_Sweet. It would be boring if you didn't come. Oh, one sec, my mom wants something…"_

Leaning back on the couch, I stretch out my legs, listening to the distant sounds on the phone.

After a minute or so he starts talking again,_ "I gotta go do the dishes, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow_?"

"Yup, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye_."

Touching the 'End call' button on my phone, I set it next to me and press the 'Resume' button, grateful that I don't have to do any chores tonight. Besides, I still feel a little wound up and shooting games always help me blow off some steam. After some wins and losses, I'm unable to keep my eyes open any longer and decide to head off to bed early. Brushing my teeth, I do just that.

* * *

**Rule 42:** The only difference between those who blindly accept everything and those who blindly question everything is that the latter are more likely to have an undeserved sense of superiority.

* * *

The next morning flies by quickly. I piss, shower, shave, dress, apply deodorant, eat some Pop-Tarts, brush my teeth and leave the house, all on time. Then, I don't have to listen to Sakura and Ino argue for once. They were more concerned with asking me about Wednesday night more than anything.

"Yeah, Dad said you got hurt trying to kill Mizuki. But anyone who really knows you can figure that's not true at all," Ino comments, twirling a long strand of blonde hair on her finger.

"I'd heard that the guy was trying to stop you from jumping off the ledge," Sakura says with a frown. "I tried dropping by your house but nobody answered the door. I was really worried, you know."

"Ah, sorry, we were all probably still at the hospital." I apologize, just wanting the conversation to be over.

Luckily no one says much more because Sakura pulls into her parking space and we climb out of the car. Walking across the lot, we meet up with the rest of our friends. The group is a bit bigger than usual with Shikamaru and Choji, more of the younger generation of psychics, waiting to hear from the real source what happened.

Now don't get me wrong, I like attention as much as the next guy. Hell, probably more, but I'm really getting tired of telling this story.

I shrug and glance over at Kiba. He gets the hint, takes over the conversation, and repeats what I told him the previous night. Not long after, the bell is ringing and I wait in homeroom until the class is called out to the front entrance. My school, Shady Grove High School, wants to start the day off as early as possible so we can cover everything and get back on time.

Waiting with Kiba and Hinata to board the crowded bus, we watch our teacher take attendance for our sophomore class, while the other volunteer authority figure announces that another class from our rival school, Pleasant Grove Academy, is going on the tour with us as well.

Yes, the irony of the two names is not lost on us. See, I guess before this large city was here, it was some kind of forest. Hence why a lot of the city's names has to do with trees and such.

We pile into the vehicle just as the volunteer finishes with the threats of the consequences "if we are not on our best behavior to represent our school." It doesn't matter though, nobody is really listening. Plus, the Academy already thinks they are above us, being on the richer side of the city and all.

Eventually, we find a seat and I plop down next to Kiba, across from Hinata, in a seat near the back. Talking nearly the whole way, my brunet friend rambles about his new dog, Akamaru, making the length of time we spend traveling seem a lot shorter. About forty-five minutes later, the bus driver finally pulls into the parking lot. Distantly, I realize that my mouth may have dropped open.

The building is _huge_. More long than it is tall, spanning about three football fields and seven stories. The front side has numerous tall glass windows, modern wall structures, and pleasant green shrubbery in the front.

As the bus drops us off around the entrance way bend, behind a Grey Hound, I get a closer look at the structure. From where the group is standing, there's an arch-covered bridge leading into the building. The gap between the parking lot and Root, Inc. reveals a little grass-covered area on the floor below, surrounding the perimeter where workers or guests can take walks, smell flowers, or sit on benches. It all looks pretty awesome.

"This place is huge." Kiba echoes my thoughts, looking down over the right side of the bridge.

"No kidding."

"Everyone else is heading inside," Hinata comments quietly, waiting behind us.

I extract myself from the side of the bridge and, bringing up the rear of our class, walk through the front lobby entrance. The first thing I notice is the soft music. I can't see a piano anywhere but it's not that important considering I'm distracted by the rest of my surroundings.

So many people are here, each dressed professionally in the large lobby. And when I say large, I'm talkin' like sixty pistachio green chairs and about twenty beige loveseats. But I'm getting ahead of myself. First, straight ahead is the wooden structure of the receptionist desk; the sharp brown contrasts well with the marble white floors. The patch of ceiling over the sitting area diagonally from me is the same color as the front counter. There are a few white pillars with plant walls on either side, acting as barriers for the waiting room. The far wall shows off a few shiny elevator doors.

Peering over the heads of my classmates, I glance down the right hallway. On one side is the stretched-out sitting area and the other has a clear glass fence that overlooks a lower level and windows to the outside parking lot. At the end of the long hall is an open archway but I can't see what's beyond it.

Turning around to look at the left side, there's a tiny stretch of wall made of bricks contrasting with the normal cream color. On the opposite side is another glass fence, but this one has an opening for a spiral, glass stairway going both up and downwards. The building rounds further down the hallway so it's difficult to make out what's waiting around the corner.

The students from my school are spreading out around the front area, so I figure it'll be safe to venture over to the spiral staircase for a better look. Gazing over the edge of the near-invisible guard rail, I let out a small whistle. From the place where I'm standing, I can look at the floor down below and up at several higher ones. The sunlight from the lofty windows reflects off the glass fences on each level.

Finally concentrating on the notes to the soft melody, it sounds closer than before. Glancing around, I see it: a beautiful, black piano hiding behind the bend of the brick wall. The keys move by themselves as if a ghost was pressing them down.

A little creeped out, I inch closer to get a better look.

"It's a PianoDisc iQ system," a voice offers behind me.

Jumping a little, I whip around and am greeted with the sight of a man in a suit, with spiky brown hair and hands in his pocket.

"What?"

"A PianoDisc iQ system. It runs an Internet server which broadcasts specially encoded piano music."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. I had only caught on to half of what he said.

"I'm Hyō, your tour guide. I take it you're with Shady Grove?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Follow me then."

Trailing behind the guide, I end up standing with Kiba and Hinata once more. From then on, the rest of the morning is a blur. The teachers round up the rest of the group and we weave through the building, learning about useless facts like how Root has two thousand, five hundred and seventy parking spaces, cost about three hundred million for the project, and how the construction phase ranged from fifty to more than six hundred workers on the site. Or at least, that's what my notes say. I may have written something down wrong because Kiba and I are whispering pretty much the whole time.

What? Anyone else would have done the same thing. Everyone we see who works here all have these annoying, blank expressions. Sheesh, I never want to be a business person. It would be way too boring for me. Plus, everything we looked at just seems so expensive and overdone. I mean, yeah it looks cool, but do they really need such a huge T.V. in every meeting room?

I guess I'm getting off topic. Anyway, after touring through some boring office and meeting rooms, we pay a visit to the cafeteria, coffee shop, several technology rooms, and even a library. Eventually we find ourselves on the first floor, getting ready for a lunch break. The teachers have brought out the packed lunches and start handing them out. I watch as most of the group retrieves theirs and heads outside the double doors leading to the grassy area to eat. Finally, my name is called and I take the brown paper bag from the young teacher, excited to see what was inside.

Let's see… a PB&J, an apple, a packet of cookies, chocolate milk, and some napkins. Meh, it could have been worse. Folding the bag back up, I follow suit and sit next to Hinata on one of the outside benches. Polishing everything off within the span of ten minutes, I wad up the trash and visually search for a garbage can.

"Th…there's one inside. I'll go with you," Hinata says, standing.

"All right." Looking over at Kiba on the other side, I ask, "You coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." He's finishing up his apple, juice running down his fingers. "Okay, done." The brunet says as he crunches down on the last bite a second later.

Standing up, we make our way back inside, throw our stuff away in the trash can by the door, and are now waiting near a bathroom so our third member can wash his sticky hands.

"This place is so awesome. I want a house that looks like this," I bring up, starting a new conversation.

"W-won't it be lonely living by yourself?" Hinata asks, waiting beside me while she habitually pushes her fingers together.

"Nah, who said anything about…" I can't help but trail off. When I take my eyes off my friend, they rise up to look at the floor deck above us and there _he_ is, leaning against the guard rail while gazing outside the window, taking a bite of an apple.

I blink. Any other thoughts I was having fly out the window. What was the ghost guy doing here?

"-ruto?"

"Huh?" I start, glancing back at the shy girl, who is biting her lip.

"You-you're making a funny face. Is-is everything all right?"

"Uh, yeah sure." I try to placate her while my impulsiveness starts to nudging me. "It's just… if you want to wait here for Kiba to finish, I'll be right back."

Not waiting for her reply, I turn to walk alongside the huge window, while my eyes return up to the second floor. Good, he's still there.

I have to ignore the strange looks I receive from the workers as I make my way over to the bottom of the clear staircase. Climbing, I make quick work of them as I go to the lobby floor. A little bit further down from where I stand, I spot him.

My heart beats loudly as I slowly approach. I want to blame it on the stairs but it's more from the anticipation of trying to be stealthy. I don't want him to disappear this time.

I'm about two feet away when I stop. The teen is still staring off into the parking lot, quietly munching away.

Taking a focused, subtle whiff, I note that he doesn't smell undead or ghostly, whatever that smells like. What I pick up from him instead, is some Gio-scented cologne (I gotta buy some of that for myself), lavender and vanilla fabric softener, and a minty, lime-like shampoo. You'd think the combination would be gross, but on the contrary, it's actually not bad. _Not bad at all_.

Opening my mouth to say something, I inhale, nothing normal coming to mind. I then click my mouth closed and decide on a different tactic. I don't want to spook this… person so I reach into my jean pocket and pull out my old-fashioned pencil.

Using the pink end of the eraser, I inch it forward, towards the pale skin.

A hand darts out, which makes my heart jump into my throat, grabs the end of the object, and quickly snaps it off. He's definitely solid then.

Slowly, I bring my eyes up and am greeted by another irritated pair.

"What… do you think… you're doing?" comes the slow demand.

"I… um, you…" Words fail me as I scramble to find a logical excuse for my strange behavior. I can't tell him I thought he was some poor, dead soul wandering around.

He's silent, still glaring me down. I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks and fervently hope my tan can cover up my embarrassment.

"I saw you!" I finally blurt out, desperate to at least say something, anything at all in the awkwardness. "The other day, I mean. At the Hyuuga's barbeque."

"Hn." He replies, tossing the broken end of the pencil onto the polished floor.

"You disappeared." I watch half of my favorite pencil roll to a stop and resist the urge to confront the culprit. I guess it was partly my fault, too.

"I had business to attend to."

"Like what?" I return my attention to the guy as he shifts, so his elbow is still resting on the rail but his body is now sideways and facing me.

"Was there something you needed, Namikaze?"

"I...how come you know my name?" I ask, trying to keep the surprise off my face and wonder what else he might know.

Those black eyes study my mine before he replies, "Of course I know the name of the Fourth Hokage's only son."

I ignore the sting that follows the comment. "Well, since you know who I am, I think it's only fair that you to tell me your name."

"You already know it." The teen has the nerve to smirk at me.

Instead of punching the look off his face, I open my mouth. "_Uhh_, no. I'm pretty sure if I knew it already, I wouldn't have asked."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' at me. What does that even mean?!" I officially take back any good thing I've ever said about him.

Twisting around, he straightens up before taking a quick aim and throws the apple core.

Curious, I watch it soar flawlessly into a garbage can near the elevators… about fifteen feet away in between walking bodies. I'm shocked it didn't hit anybody; this guy's very well-coordinated.

"Close your mouth, stupid."

"It wasn't open! And you keep avoiding questions. Why are you such a dick?" I shout, glaring at him and clenching my fists. I really want to wipe that look off his pretty face.

"Why are you such an idiot?" he retaliates.

My fist raises and—

"Hey!" The yell and sound of a shrill whistle causes both of us (and everyone else) to look at the floor below at a teacher I don't know. Must be from that fancy Academy. "Break is over. You have less than ten minutes to be at the designated meeting spot."

"Tch. C'mon." With that, he passes me and heads for the stairs.

Calming myself down a little bit, at least I had found out one thing about this stranger. He was another student, probably from our rival school because he sure as hell wasn't in my class. It made sense that someone like him went to Pleasant Grove.

Following his lead, we arrive at the two schools' mixed crowd of teenagers. Searching for my friends, I can't see them anywhere. Then again, there are some annoyingly tall people that make it difficult to distinguish anything further than a few feet in front of me.

Eventually the chatter dies down, and I still haven't found Kiba or Hinata yet. Fruitlessly, my eyes roam through the group, some I recognize, others not so much. What if they're still waiting on me?

"Watch your step or you're going to get trampled," a quiet voice growls on my left.

"You're still here?" I switch my attention over to the raven.

"Where else would I have gone? Hurry up; they've opened the doors to the theater." It's true; the group is filing into the room and taking their seats. Maybe once I sit down, I'll see them.

"Fine, wouldn't want to get a crappy seat."

I step through into the dark room with a huge screen. Why this place needs a theater beats me. Maybe for field trips like this where they can make good impressions on the 'future generation'? Pfft, like a group of hormonal teenagers are going to pay attention anyway.

Dropping down a few rows from the back, I nearly jump out of my skin when Mr. Know-it-all slides into the seat next to mine.

"What are you doing? Don't you have your own friends?" I demand, secretly happy I won't have to sit by myself. Or at least, surrounded by people I don't really know. It's practically the same thing.

"I could say the same for you. Now shut up, the film is starting."

Film? Who says that anymore? But he's right. The already pathetic lights have dimmed and the screen comes to life. What follows has to be the most boring movie I've ever seen. Who cares about the founder and his life story? And why can't they have at least done it in color? Is the guy that old? Not to mention the narrator sounds about as exciting as watching paint dry. Yeah, not fun stuff.

I can't help but keep searching around the room until finally I find them. They are on the right side in the middle row, their heads turned towards the screen so I can't wave at them or anything. In the row in back of them, some kid is getting scolded for texting. I suppose that option is out as well then.

Looking at The Jerk ('cause seriously, what else should I call him?), I think he seems to be the only one in the whole room really paying attention. Even the teachers are more interested in getting kids in trouble than actually watching the thing.

I'd like to say that's why I jump when I hear a whisper from beside me. "Don't you think this whole thing is weird?"

"What?" I ask, looking over again, a little startled that he's talking to me. The moving light-shapes dance around his face from the screen.

"This. All the facts they keep throwing out. Who cares how many parking spaces they have, or how many construction workers it took to build this place, or even that Danzo had four other siblings? They spend more time talking about that than their company goals or the fact that they sell insurance."

He's right, even though I don't want to admit it to his face. Why _aren't _they leaping at a chance to advertise to a bunch of impressionable youths? I have no clue. I just assumed they wanted to focus more on the educational side. Naturally, I'm not about to verbally agree with him, so the next best thing comes out. "Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say."

And my wit is rewarded with a scowl. "You're a moron." The light causes his spiky black hair to shine almost blue as he returns to watching the…_film_.

"Yeah, well, you're a jerk."

"Shut it, Namikaze," my instructor's voice hisses at me from the side wall.

"Whatever. I wasn't the only one talking."

I don't need to see the other's face to know he's smirking. Seriously, this guy really gets on my nerves.

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

~First off, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit uninteresting. But it was a necessity to get to the more entertaining parts.

~Secondly**, **the school name. I didn't want to use 'Konoha Academy' or 'Konoha High School' because it's highly over-used and Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) didn't sound like a good school name either, so I ended up with Shady and Pleasant Grove. Actually, out of curiosity I Google'd both names, and to my surprise, they are real schools. But I'm not basing these fictional schools off the real ones, they just happen to have the same name.

~Third, for those of you who don't know, Hyō (the tour guide) is a member of Root in the canon (shows up in Shippūden episode 35), not an OC. I can promise I won't put any in here. Why should I when there are so many characters from the actual canon to choose from? XD


	4. Rule 74

**Four**

* * *

**Rule 74**: As Joseph Conrad once said, "Gossip is what no one claims to like, but everybody enjoys."

* * *

What seems like a life time later (actually it's two hours), the lights come back on, our school group splits off and we are escorted back onto our bus which admittedly looks ridiculous next to the other school's Greyhound. During our trip to the parking lot, I lose track of Sasuke but pick out Kiba and Hinata in the crowd. Slowly making my way through bodies, I push my way over.

"There you are. What were you doing? Hinata was worried sick about you," Kiba snarls as soon as he catches sight of me.

"Sorry," I sincerely apologize. Making the shy girl unhappy always makes me feel incredibly guilty. I don't think I've ever heard her say a rude word about anybody, not even the time she was silently bullied. Around middle school, I picked up on how she would go out of her way to avoid this girl Karui. Needless to say, I confronted the bully as soon as I had proof one day after school and she beat the crap out of me. What? I have issues hitting females. But yeah, I don't remember exactly what I said but she hasn't bothered Hinata since. I guess after that incident, I've sorta become protective of her.

"W-where'd you run off to?" she asks as we sit back in the same grey seats that we rode up in.

Guess it's time to explain. "At the barbeque the other day, after I finished talking with you, Hinata, I saw this… stranger." No way am I going to say what I really thought he was; they'd just laugh at me. "It was weird because I'd never seen him before and he looked to be around our age, which is odd for those sort of meetings. Anyway, I got caught up with something and by the time I glanced back over, he disappeared." Yeah, I'd give them the nice version. Don't judge, I don't want to bring anyone down, which would happen if I complain about the whole package.

"I don't see —"

"Hold on, let me finish. So while you were washing your hands, Kiba, I saw him again. Just leaning against the rail on an upper level. Wanting to catch him before he disappeared again, I ran up to talk to him."

"What-what did he say?"

"Well, it was kinda creepy, he already knew my name. Then when I tried to ask him about it, he pretty much insulted everything that I said afterward. I was so mad, I almost punched that smug look off his face but the teacher interrupted… wait, why you two sharing this weird look? It's freaking me out, you know I hate it when you do that! Besides, he was totally asking to be punched, it's not like I did anything wrong. Why, you should have –"

"Naruto, slow down!"

"And take-take a deep breath." I follow Hinata's suggestion, trying to ignore the gross aroma of sweaty teenagers all crammed into a bus. Stupid good sense of smell.

"Good. Now, does he go to Pleasant Grove?"

"Oh, yeah. I got stuck sitting by him when we were watching that awful documentary. Was that the most boring thing you've ever seen or what?"

"What?"

They don't answer, but glance at each other again before Kiba slaps a palm to his forehead.

"Na-Naruto, let's focus on one thing at a time. Out of our group of –" At this, Hinata takes a nervous look around the long vehicle for any listeners. I do as well. Most of the students are either sleeping off the long day they've had or are chatting to their friends. No one is paying any attention to us, but still.

"In our… circle, who both attends high school and goes to – or has parents who go to – those barbeque parties?"

Let's see. I look down at my fingers and count them off in my head. There's Sakura and Ino, but neither of their families bother with bringing them to meetings yet, though it's getting about that time. Also, there's Shikamaru, who I saw at last year's but not at this recent one. Being as lazy as he is, I bet he thought of some excuse. There's Choji, but he's always too busy chowing down on something so I don't get to talk to him much. Then, Hinata and Neji, who attend by default. Kiba, whose mother refuses to let him go until he's a legal adult (which is age nineteen in our country). Oh, and I can't forget Shino. I don't know about his parents, but I've never seen him there once. As for the ones who go to a different school… there is my cousin, Karin, but otherwise, no one else comes to mind.

That brings me to nine fingers. I glance questioningly back up at Hinata. Why am I doing this again?

"Who else can you think of? Someone we don't talk to very much."

Someone who we don't talk to much…

"Think Uchiha!" Kiba finally blurts out as his hands rise in frustration.

And it clicks. "Uchiha? As in that was Sasuke Uchiha?!" I can't help but shout in alarm.

The students around us jump at the outburst and turn to look. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that name. Geographically, our two schools are pretty close so it's hard not to hear rumors about the other posh school. Nearly all of them are about one resident bad-boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

At SGHS (my school), the cheerleaders always say he's the hottest thing to ever walk the earth. With a good face and a reputably large dick, the team always squeals about him being the main attraction in every wet dream they have. On the other hand, the jocks hate him. He's the guy who takes home all the trophies and, apparently, their women. The nerds recognize him as the infuriating guy who has everything, including the highest GPA of his school, the looks, the body, the reputation, the money; he even has the perfect girlfriend too, who, unfortunately, happens to be that cousin of mine that I mentioned earlier. I haven't talked to her in years, though, so I don't know how they got together. What I do know is that she sings, dances, and even does some modeling on the side. Hence "the perfect girl" title.

Thinking about it, it's ridiculous that I haven't realized it until now. I knew there was a Sasuke Uchiha, I just didn't know he was an _Uchiha_, the clan my great-great-great-grandfather made a treaty with. I somehow never associated "Uchiha" with any actual living people. It's like Cadbury, I always think of the chocolate, but it's actually just a surname.

This situation also reminds me of that one phrase, "Patients is a virtue." I always thought it was, "Patients is avirtue," as in, 'this situation requires some patience.' It wasn't until a couple years ago, one day in class, that it hit me. "Avirtue" isn't really a word; people were saying "a virtue." I feel just as stupid now as I did then.

Anyway, I'm pretty sure mostly everyone on the bus has stopped staring at us by now. I've been looking out the window for a couple minutes, so the vultures lost interest when they realized I stopped talking about their famous _Sasuke_. Bleh, I don't even have to say it aloud for the name to leave a bad taste in my mouth.

Currently, my Introduction to Business class is more interested in whispering to each other about how he sat next to me during the last hours of the trip then trying to eavesdrop. Great, now the spotlight will be on me for the next week or so.

Maybe at any other time this would be a good thing, but now I have to worry about Sakura. She's going to freak when she finds out. See, she's had this crush on him for, like, her whole life. In fact, when I still had a crush on her (the girl next door), all she would ever talk about was that Jerk. Even when I confessed, she brushed it off and used Sasuke as an excuse. I really hated the guy at the time, even to the extent where I appointed him as my "rival". It's silly to me now. Though I still don't really like him, I had sort of forgotten about it.

The rest of the ride I keep silent. Anything I say will just draw attention to me at this point, so when we finally stop, I make a beeline for the exit after waving goodbye to my other friends.

After getting off the bus, the students are expected to go to their last period for the day. Seeing as I only have twenty more minutes of gym, of all subjects, I go to my locker, grab my backpack and hide out in the bathrooms until the last bell rings. Not the most exciting place to go while you're skipping (there are so many better places), but it stops the 'how do you know Sasuke?' questions without me leaving the school grounds.

Eventually, the signature bell sounds and I sneak my way over to the red sports car, avoiding as many people as possible.

Bah, of course it's locked.

"Naruto!"

The shout catches me by surprise and I look up, only to see Sakura and Ino rushing my way. Those girls are jogging way too fast for those heels… and those bras, especially Ino… but I'm going to get my head out of the gutter now.

"Do you have any idea what I was doing last period?" Sakura's growl and a knock to the head certainly helps to keep me focused and quickly makes any stray gutter thoughts disappear.

"Uhhh… no?" I answer, absent-mindedly rubbing a quickly-forming lump in my hair.

"I was on my phone's Facebook!" Her fists are clenched, so I risk a glance at Ino, who's just standing by her side with her arms crossed.

Okay, I expected them to be angry but I'm not sure what good ol' FB has to do with anything. So I ask. "Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how upset I was, when I read a post from _Shion_, head cheerleader, saying that _you_, a nobody, actually spent the field trip talking it up with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Sakura." Ino frowns and rests a hand on the pinkette's shoulder before I can defend myself. "That's taking it just a bit too far."

"What?" she snaps, looking back at the blonde female. "Was it too much trouble to ever mention that he actually knew Sasuke? All those times I talked about how much I like him, and never once did Naruto offer to speak to him for me."

"I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"No? Every year Naruto goes to one of those barbeque parties, he has a chance to get to know Sasuke and his family."

Ino is now looking back at me, both of them expecting an answer. I want to give them one, but looking around, we've started to draw a crowd.

"Maybe we can discuss this in the car?" I venture nervously.

Sakura glares at me for what seems like hours while my stomach ties itself in knots. I hate hurting her. But it's probably only a minute later when she shakes her head and reaches for her car keys in her purse.

"Tch, you are so lucky I'm not making you walk home."

Letting out a breath of air, I open the now-unlocked back door of the car. Climbing in, I slide my backpack down my shoulder onto the seat next to mine. The girls get in as well, just having put their bags in the trunk.

The silence is tense while we drive out of the school parking lot.

"So?" Ino prompts when we pull onto the main road.

"Wednesday was the first time I've ever seen Sasuke. Like yours, I don't think his parents were allowing him to go to those things. I promise, Sakura, the guy left before I got to talk to him," I start, leaning forward in my seat.

"Then what was today about?" she asks, knuckles white, resolutely keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well, when I went up to –"

… _do a ghost check_…

"—introduce myself, he was actually really rude. Before I got a chance to sort it out, a teacher interrupted and we got hauled into the theater room. He's the one who sat by me, it's not like I had a choice."

"Sort it out, huh? And how exactly did you plan for that to happen?" She briefly glances at me, her eyes looking more mischievous than angry now. The knots in my stomach loosen.

"I… well, you know me." I grin, going along.

"You know, the rumors would be so much worse if you actually hit him." Ino scoffs.

"I guess. With the past few days, I'm pretty sure I've had enough of nasty rumors to last me a lifetime."

"You're a teenager," Sakura bites out with a small smile. "Frequent 'nasty rumors' are part of the whole package."

"Yeah." The conversation drops off into a less awkward silence. I lean back in my seat and watch the regular buildings pass by. I bet that Ino's examining her purple nail polish for chips while Sakura stays focused on the road.

"About what I said, I'm sorry. You're not a nobody," she finally whispers.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's sort of true." Once upon a time, I wanted to play football. I brought home the papers to be signed and everything, but Mom (or Dad, after 'the look') wouldn't sign them. She said it wasn't fair for someone with 'my abilities' to play any sport. It would be cheating and I could seriously hurt someone. I don't see how my self-healing would _hurt_ anything, but whatever. I told her so – and also threw in the facts that Shikamaru was in the chess club, Ino had cheerleading, Neji performed martial arts (don't remember which one exactly), Sakura was in band and even Shino was part of some science team. None of it flew though: Mom's response was that some adults had different parenting styles and the only papers she'd be signing would be for clubs that didn't require much physical activity. Needless to say, I didn't talk to her for a week. I'm over it now, or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

But I wasn't going to join any lame club at the time, so to the school, I'm sorta one of those guys who plays video games. Of course, that doesn't mean that I never participate in _any_ sports. In fact, whenever we get the chance, our group will grab some balls and play whatever… and I did _not_ mean for that to sound sexual.

"Only outside the school, anyway," Sakura says playfully as she pulls up to my house.

"Hey, I resent that," I tease back while I grab my backpack and push open the car door.

"See you Monday, Naruto." Ino waves after I emerge from the Buick Lacrosse.

"Bye," I reply, closing the door and walking up the paved driveway to the three-story house. I have to pull the keys from school bag to unlock the building. Clicking the metal into place, I let myself inside.

"I'm back," I call traditionally, even though I know Mom and Dad won't be home from work yet.

I don't bother to relock the entrance. Instead, I pull my shoes off and go upstairs to my bedroom. The only homework I have is that three page paper due next week but I can put it off until later. Besides, who wants to do homework on a Friday?

Flopping on my bed, I pull out my phone to check my messages and see one from Kiba.

_How'd it go with Sakura? You want to do something this weekend?_

Letting my fingers fly on the touch screen, I text back: _Could have been worse. Like what? _

Setting the orange-covered device on the nightstand, I curl up on my side and let my eyes close. I have a lot of stamina, but trust me, school can wear anyone out. Even if it's just a field trip day, or maybe I should be saying especially.

I don't have time to drift off, though, mostly because a buzz sounds to my left. Sighing, I roll over and check the response.

_I don't know. Maybe you can convince Shikamaru to go to a movie with us tomorrow._

I can't help but frown. _Me? Why? It was your idea. You convince him._

Keeping my phone in hand this time, I watch the screen light up as I receive his reply.

_Dude, he responds better to you. He never goes when I ask him._

It's sort of true. He'd usually say no to Kiba, but if I ask him, he'll go seven times out of ten. This is probably because when we were little, the genius and Chōji and I were pretty close. School got in the way though, and I haven't shared any classes with them for a while, so we may have drifted a bit. I'm going to have to make an effort to get one with them next year.

_Fine, but let me check with my parents first. I'll get back to you. _Tucking my phone back in its pocket, I decide to venture downstairs for a snack.

Entering the kitchen, I pull open the steel refrigerator and scan the items as the cool air rushes out. Nothing I haven't seen before. Closing the door, I then search the freezer and move on to the walk-in pantry on the left side of the room. I don't find anything that really appeals to me at the moment so I watch the hardwood floor that stretches from the kitchen and into the dining room, trying to come up with something that I feel like eating. It can't be too big because Mom's going to be home soon to make dinner, but we don't have any junk food lying around either. Bleh, if only my parents weren't such health nuts. Well, more Dad than Mom, but still.

Admiring the white counters, my eyes roam from the island in the middle of the room to the counters on the right side that stretches around the room to the open-arched entrance of the dining room. The cupboards have appropriate spaces for a sink, fridge, stove and dishwasher. I stop when I land on the bread by the toaster. A sandwich would be good.

While untwisting the bag I decide that I'll just have one because I spent way too much time deciding. The clock on the stove says there's only about ten more minutes until the time that Mom usually shows up. Pulling out the necessary ingredients from the fridge, I start my masterpiece.

It's as I am strategically placing my lettuce that I hear the front door open and close again.

"Naruto! What have I told you about keeping the door locked?"

"Sorry, Mom!" I yell back as I hurry to fold the two slices together. "I figured I'd keep it unlocked for when you and Dad came home."

"What if someone broke in?" the redhead asks as she walks into the kitchen. "And why are you eating? You know—"

"– That you're going to be making dinner soon?" I grin cheekily. "Yeah, it took me too long to figure out what to eat. And no one is going to be breaking in, in broad daylight. Besides, it was only unlocked for like, thirty minutes."

"Hmm," she hums, opening the refrigerator. "Well now that you're going to be full, what do you think I should make?"

"I'll still be hungry after this," I tell her, looking at the uneaten sandwich as I screw on the mayonnaise jar. "I had a tiny lunch, and I don't care, anything you make is yummy."

"Suck up." She laughs, helping me by putting the last of the lettuce head into the fridge. "So, how was your field trip?"

"Eh, it was cool. Root Inc. has this huge office building with all these windows. I don't know if I learned anything but it was pretty cool to look at all the stuff they had," I answer, finally taking a bite of my hard work.

"Root?" She frowns as she pulls out a silver pan to put on the stove.

"Yeah, you know the company that sells insurance?"

"I know what they do, I was just surprised that your class decided to take a trip there."

"Me too. But hey, I'll take a field trip any day over having to go to my regular classes. Then again, there was the jerk that kept bothering me…" I mumble the last part.

"Who was bothering you?" She stops stirring the boiling water to look at me.

"It was just some –" I start, not wanting her to blow this out of proportion.

"I'm home!" Dad unknowingly interrupts, as the front door sounds from the other room.

"Welcome home, dear! Naruto was just telling me about a bully," Mom calls.

"Mom," I whine, putting my plate in the sink. "I was _not_ being bulled. It was just some popular student from Pleasant Grove who is a know-it-all."

Dad appears from around the corner and ritually strides over to kiss my mother. This happens every time one of them comes home. Finished, he turns to me with a grin. "Son, do you need me to make an arrest? Or maybe beat someone up?"

"_Dad_," I growl, giving him a stern look. Besides, I really don't think that would go over well with the Uchiha clan. We can't afford to let that alliance break. They're a huge asset to our group.

"Fine, fine," he resigns, quickly lifting both palms up in surrender. Walking over to Mom, he rests his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist, and asks: "Whatcha making?"

Ugh. I wrinkle my nose. I hate when my parents start to be all lovely-dovey on each other.

"Ramen." Mom giggles.

Ramen? My ears perk up. It has to be one of my favorites and we haven't had it for a while. At least that explains what she's doing with those noodles that I can smell.

"It's too bad, Naruto is going to be too full to eat any. He just ate a sandwich," she teases, sending a look my way.

"What? I'm not full." I pout, giving her my best puppy-eyes.

"Of course you can have some," Dad answers just as Mom is opening her mouth. "Right, Kushina?"

"Of course," she repeats while Dad retreats to the other side of the middle counter to sit in a stool.

"So kiddo, how do you feel about going camping this weekend?" he asks as he loosens the tie around his neck.

"Camping?" I ask, looking over to Mom to see her reaction. There isn't one; she must've known about it. "It's September."

"The weather is supposed to be warm tomorrow and Sunday. Plus, I was talking with Fugaku on Thursday and decided we should catch up. Hence, both our families are going on a camping trip." He smiles.

_Who's Fugaku again? _

Either I say my thoughts out loud, or Dad can just read it in my face because he replies, "You know, the head of the Uchiha clan."

_Ah, crap._

"But, but, Dad," I sputter. "I sorta already had plans with Kiba and the guys to go see a movie."

"You didn't clear that with us." My mother frowns.

"We just worked out everything today."

"Well, I already told Fugaku that we would head over bright and early tomorrow. Maybe you can reschedule with your friends for next weekend?"

I pout. It isn't that I'm upset about not being able to hang out with my friends; it's more that I really don't want to hang out with the Uchiha's. From what I've heard, their whole family is stuck-up. Also, I'm pretty sure that the head of the clan, this Fugaku guy, has two sons – named Itachi and _Sasuke._

* * *

**A/N**:

* * *

~Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Cadbury, Facebook or any other copyrighted thing I mentioned.

~For those who couldn't remember, Karui is the red haired kunoichi from Cloud Village in the cannon.

~Kiba/Naruto probably wouldn't be the type to take the time to spell out their texts but for myself and other's sanity, I decided to keep it proper.

As always, thanks for your support and if you have any constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, questions or just plain complaints, let me know with a review or even a PM. :D


	5. Rule 76

**Five**

* * *

**Rule 76**_: _Unless you are someone's best friend, you don't get to tell that person that he or she looks tired.

* * *

_It's too early_. I think groggily, watching my reflection as I brush my teeth.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to talk my dad out of his new idea yesterday so here I am, at a quarter past five A.M. on a _Saturday_, spitting orange flavored tooth paste into the sink. At least I had packed everything and showered the night before so all I would have to do this morning was get dressed, brush my hair, and teeth. Also, I shaved yesterday morning so at least I didn't have to worry about that either.

After rinsing my mouth out with water, I carry my tooth brush back into my room and shove it into the bag on my bed. I _really _did not want to be awake right now. I'm usually what people would call a morning person but not this Saturday. I should have been sleeping in.

Shoving the strap onto my shoulder, I slowly make my way downstairs, put on my hiking shoes and use the door in between the entrance way and the stair case to step into the cold garage. Thankful that I had a jacket on, I watch as dad lets out a curse, trying to get the trunk closed.

"I don't think we'll need that cooler, Minato. Mikoto said we were welcome to stay with them in their vacation house."

"What's the point of going camping if you're going to stay in a house?" He grumbles, removing the box and finally snaps the compartment closed.

"It's technically a cabin. And we're going to re-connect with their family. It's been years since we've spent time together."

"What do you mean?" I ask, unlatching the back car door and help dad by stuffing in my stray duffle bag.

"Mikoto and I were roommates in college. As you know, about a year after graduation I got pregnant with you. She and I used to go shopping together for baby clothes quite often. We even bought you and Sasuke several matching outfits, they were so adorable…" she trails off.

Uhh, this was news to me. I didn't even know my parents were good friends with the Uchiha's until recently. "So, what happened?" I prompt.

"Well, life did I suppose. A few months after you were born, I got a new job and we just slowly drifted apart. It's going to be nice to spend time with her again. Anyway, we'd better get going or we're going to be late."

Complying, I crawl in and try to ignore how squished I feel with all the luggage. Seriously, why did mom have to pack so much? It was only an overnight stay.

Dad sits in soon after, turns ignition with his keys and pushes the garage button on his visor.

Resting my head on the window, I watch the dark houses of our neighbor's as we back out and drive away. Closing my eyes, I plan to sleep for the rest of the trip.

Mom said they drifted after I was born, huh? I wonder if it had anything to do with a certain prophecy. The thought makes my stomach turn. I didn't want to be the cause for their separation. Then again, I couldn't image a life where my parents were always forcing me to hang out with Sasuke or Itachi. I wonder who was worse. From what I've seen, Sasuke can be a brat. Although Itachi…I've never meant him but I've certainly heard the rumors. He was supposedly perfection, in a creepy robot way. They say that outside his own family, he doesn't have much of a social life either. At least his younger brother has some type of personality, even if it is a rude one.

I definitely nodded off because the next thing I notice is the car slowing to a stop.

"We're here." A feminine voice calls from the front seat.

Despite me not wanting to be awake, I am still curious, so after rubbing my blurry eyes, I took a look outside the window. Expect for a Mercedes S63 AMG (I only know the name because I saw it in the magazine last week) off to the side, I can see is mostly fog and trees. They are on the right, the left, even in the front seeing as the gravel road comes to an end.

"Uh, where are we?" I ask, instead of making a joke about being killed and having my body hid. I think it was still too soon for that.

"One of the Uchihas' vacation houses." My dad smirks as he parks opposite of the black vehicle and turns off the car.

"You know what I mean," I pout.

"The house is in the clearing just up ahead. C'mon, grab your stuff and we'll let them know we're here," Mom says, opening her door.

"Umm, do you really want to leave these two cars here?"

"We passed through a locked gate not too long ago, this area should be safe."

"Okaayyy…" This is definitely suspicious.

I emerge from the Jetta with my bag and take a big whiff. Trees, rotting foliage, clean air and just nature in general. I automatically love the smells and noises; they are much tamer compared to the ones in the city. The birds are chirping, the wind is lightly blowing through the leaves, and I'm pretty sure there is an animal scurrying somewhere off to the far left. Most likely a squirrel by the sound of it.

Turning around, I help out my parents by grabbing the last two suit cases in the car. Following behind them, we start walking uphill where the road left off. The path isn't too steep so at least I don't have to worry about that but at the same time we probably walk for a good fifteen minutes before the cabin comes into view. And when I say "cabin", I don't mean one of those tiny three room things. I mean a long, gorgeous three-story building nestled on the edge of a cliff. As far as I could see, the porch seemed to stretch all the way to the back side which had a great view of the lake. At the moment it's hard to tell just how great though, due to the fog. It looks like The Hyuugas' aren't the only ones with some property near the body of water. This time though, I'm fairly certain we are on the opposite side.

"Phew, I'm getting old," Dad complains, setting down a suitcase and uses his hand to wipe off accumulating sweat on his forehead. Then he uses the same hand to block the rising sun from his eyes as he takes in the view.

"Oh, hush. I'm older than you are," Mom teases.

"Only by a few months …. Ah, not that you look it or anything. Have I told you how great your hair looks today?"

"No you have not, and that isn't going to get you out of anything."

"Er, maybe we should go up to the porch and knock? We probably just look creepy standing on their lawn," I venture, trying to help the poor guy out. Usually he doesn't blunder like that.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." The older blonde grabs the bag and carries it bridal style up the steps.

Following, I readjust the weight on my shoulders and climb up the wooden stairs with mom close behind. Dad finally rings the doorbell and it isn't long before it slowly creaks open.

The man that stands before us is about Dad's height with long, tied-back black hair. "Hello, we've been expecting you."

This must be Itachi, and I have to say the rumors are very wrong. The guy's not a robot at all, he's totally a vampire (even has the looks of one). Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thought so because my parents don't say anything for a moment either.

It's the night creature himself who breaks the silence while he opens the door further, and says with a gesture: "You are welcome to come inside."

Mom recovers the quickest and smiles at the pale figure while she steps into the vacation house. "Itachi dear, you certainly have gotten tall."

Dad and I trail in and the door is shut behind us. The first thing that hits me is the smell. Not a bad one, just under all the cleaning scents there is a slight hint of ash. How strange.

"That's because the last time we saw each other was when I was six. But I have to say, you don't look a day older, Kushina." I watch as mom's expression morphs from slightly offended to flattered.

Ugh, transferring my gaze, I scope out the room we're in. A few main things stand out to me. First, the spacious room is two stories tall and second, there is a rather large, stone fireplace nestled in front of some leather couches that has a wood staircase wrapping from the right front side to around the back. Other details slowly register as well. The two couches facing each other are placed on top of a beautiful black and red rug that stretches from one side of the room to the other. There is a coffee table in the middle and along the right side of the room is a pine tree. Not decorated with lights and ornaments (it's still only September) but in a short barrel. Lastly, there are two doors on either side of the fireplace. A petite woman and her must-be husband walk over to my mom through the left one.

"Kushina, darling! It's been way too long." She kisses both sides of the red-head's cheeks and starts to pull her into the other room "Come, we must catch up. Itachi, go wake Sasuke and have him help put their things away. Fugaku, why don't you give our other guests the tour?"

Her son nods and makes his way over to the stairs, while the older brunet with matching stress lines turns to us.

"Minato."

"Fugaku."

"And this must be your son?'

"His name is-"

"-Naruto, I'm aware."

"Right," I interrupt the two, a little uncomfortable. "Can we get started? I'm excited to see where I'll be staying."

The man looks at me for a second before grunting. Turning around he says, "You've seen this room, over through this right door is the kitchen."

We follow him into the room and look in awe. "It's complete with stainless appliances, granite tiled counter tops, and an island with bar stools. Now back in the living room," he points, "is another door that leads to the master bedroom. It has a king sized bed, a full bath with a jetted garden tub and a double vanity."

Smirking at our expression, he moves us through the nearby arch-way. "This is the dining room. As you can see, the back wall is full of high curtained windows that have a scenic view of the lake. Just through the back door, you'll find a large open deck with rocking chairs, a covered porch with another table, and a partially enclosed hot tub area."

"Up the open log staircase," he moves back to the first room and up the stairs, not giving us enough time to gape at the back porch. "Leads to the second master bedroom, where Itachi stays, that also has a private bath. The next door is where you and your wife will be staying, Minato. It's the room Sasuke usually uses but we're giving it to you because it has a four poster canopy bed."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Dad interjects.

"He doesn't mind. Besides, this way the boys can share the guest room with the bunk beds."

Having to room with Sasuke? I really did not like the sound of that. I know it was only for tonight, but I wonder if it would be impolite if I request to sleep on their couch.

"Anyway," he continues, going back down to open the last door in the living room leading to a downward staircase. "Down here is where the other bedroom is, as well as a game room featuring a pool table, large TV with satellite, and a second stone fireplace with gas logs."

I mentally make plans to check out the pool table later on as we all head to the back porch where Sasuke's mom and mine are giggling.

"Oh, that's right. We did the same thing the day after final exams during our third semester," Mikoto tells her from one of the black metal benches.

"Ha," Mom lets out another short laugh across from the woman. "You'd think we would have learned the first time."

"Are you talking about the day you went "swimming" in the lake?" Fugaku asks as we step outside.

The way he said swimming was definitely code for something.

_Skinny dipping_? My mischievous side voices.

"You're finished with the tour? Ah!" She changes the subject and exclaims when her eyes land on me. Getting up, she strides over and suddenly crushes me into a hug.

As my nose barely escapes her shoulder, I get the smell of perfume on her neck as well as faint traces of smoke underneath. Not from a cigarette either, the kind you get from campfires, which, I guess, makes sense considering where we are. I also picked up her heart beat, which was getting faster.

"Forgive my manners, Naruto," She says, pulling back but keeping a tight grip on my shoulders. "Even though we've meant before, I should have introduced myself earlier."

Is it just me or is she squeezing tighter now? And what's up with her heart? It's not slowing down, if anything, it's thumping quicker. All the while, her face remains in a small, friendly smile.

"We have? I'm sorry, I don't remember." I manage to reply. Why does it seem like she's scared of me?

"I think you were just a year old the last time we saw each other." She finally releases her grasp, leaving her arms at her side.

The thumps slowly return to their normal pace as her husband wraps and arm around her waist. "You two can always reacquaint later. Meanwhile, Naruto, why don't you go check out your room? The boys should finished by now."

"All right," I turn, eager to get out of the freaky situation. Even Sasuke was a better alternative than sitting here with the older folk as they act strange and step around topics.

Going back inside, I make my way down the basement stairs, thankful for the bright lighting. The spacious room, surprisingly, has white carpet contrasting with the tan walls and black sectional couch resting in front of a large, flat screen TV hanging on the wall. On the other side of the room, and in front of the stairs, is the red felt pool table.

Coming to a stop before it, I spot a rack for the cue sticks against the back wall and pull out a shiny black one with a swirly red design on the bottom.

"That one's mine." The voice makes me jump as I whip around to see Sasuke standing in the open door way at the top of the stairs.

I look down at the stick and frown. Out of the seven or so that I could have picked, it had to be the Bastard's.

"Here," I say, resting it against the wall and grab the only plain brown one from the rack. I figure the ugliest one didn't belong to anyone in his family. By the time I turn back around, Sasuke already has his cue stick and is rubbing a small square of blue chalk on the tip.

"You wanna play?" I grin, not sure why he would be chalking up for any other reason.

"Hn." tossing the square to me, he turns around and takes the triangular shape from the cue stand.

Taking his actions as a yes, I can't help but smile while I smear the chalk on my own cue. I totally own at this game.

See, Choji's family operates a huge bowling alley (although they're more famous for the attached café) so the gang and I spend a lot of time there after school. Even on some weekends, after the building is closed, his parents allow us to keep bowling, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Some of my best memories are cranking up the Jukebox, turning on the black lights, knocking down pins, and laughing until four in the morning (we sleep over in the small apartment inside the building).

Oh, so my point was that another feature of Akimichi Lanes, is its pool tables. Off to the side of the café, is a room for billiards. When we get tired of bowling, we always spend time in there.

"Are you going to continue wasting chalk or can we get started?" his voices throws me out of my reminiscing.

"Oh." Blowing extra power off the tip and setting the chalk back onto the stand, I noticed he already has the balls racked up.

"Eight ball?" I ask, seeing the black solid in the middle of the triangle.

Not bothering with a response to that, he removes the triangle. "I racked. Are you going to break now, or do I have to do it?"

"Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a twist," I remark, leaning over the table before the stray white ball. After resting the cue on my fingers, I use the other hand to slide it back and forth, experimenting with different back swings. Pushing it all the way forward this time, the stick smacks the clear ball dead center. I watch as it collides into the yellow number one and scatters the rest of the balls. Two stripes and one solid land themselves into different pockets.

"Guess I'm stripes then. I'll let you go now."

He doesn't comment as he takes his turn with the white ball, hitting in a solid and prepares to go again.

"So," I start a conversation, unzipping my blue jacket and throwing it over the couch. "How come this place is just a vacation house? It's amazing, why don't you live here all the time?"

He looks up at me after not getting anything in this time. "If you're trying to distract me with small talk, it's not going to work."

"Actually, I'm just being social. You should try it sometime." I land another stripe in the left hand pocket. Focusing on the game instead of my curiosity, I walk around to the other side of the table, lining up my cue; I try to decide the best shot. I can hit my blue number ten in but then it would also send in Sasuke's purple four. Changing my mind at the last moment, I bounce the main ball off a nearby wall to try and knock the two apart. It works, but the momentum makes Sasuke's ball fall in.

"Damn, I should have gone with the other shot," I mumble. There are now four solids and four stripes left on the table, making us even.

The other teen moves around me, giving me a whiff of his stupid good smelling cologne, and positions himself at the back. "About once a month, both of my parents can get the weekend off and we spend time here. We can't live at this house though because it would take too long to travel anywhere."

I watch as a red three slides into the pocket at my side. "See, having a conversation isn't so hard, especially when it's about you."

After a quick measured look, I get a glare as he slams a yellow number one into a pocket diagonal to the last one he just hit.

"I think all this place is missing is an indoor pool." Nothing goes in this time and it's my turn.

"We don't have any need for one."

"What?" I look up from lining up with my eleven. "Every vacation house needs some kind of swimming pool."

"Have the seen the back yard?" He smirks.

I pause and try to picture the Uchiha's floating around in fish poop water. Nope, just can't see it, I tell him so. "I just can't imagine you all swimming in the lake. The water has dead things, body fluids, rotting trees and who knows what else in it."

"That didn't stop you from taking a dive in the other day."

"I…." My mouth opens and then closes. I don't have anything else to say to that, it's not like I volunteered to go in. This is what I get for trying to save some jerk's life. Besides, I'm not sure what Sasuke thinks happened. There were some nasty rumors going around but I didn't peg him as the type to believe those.

Shaking my head, I lean my cue stick against the wall and try to push down the anger. It doesn't work, I still want to attack this guy. Not wanting to disappoint my parents, I grab my jacket from off the couch and walk into one of the rooms branching off from the basement. Luckily, it's the one with the aforementioned bunk beds. I climb over to the bottom one, throw my bag onto the floor, and lay down.

I just need a nap; I'm tired from having to wake up so early and I'm grouchy. If I'm going to survive today and tomorrow, I'm going to have to get more hours of sleep under my belt. Besides, the longer I sleep, the less time I have to spend with the Uchihas'.

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

~So, not the most exciting chapter, but it was a necessary stepping stone. At least we got to meet Itachi, right? Right?

~I am aware that there are a few grammatical errors but I will fix them at the same time I post chapter six (saves me from having to spam everyone with a false-alarm post).

~Also, I'm trying to be better at not boring you guys with the smaller details. I may need to try harder. -_-

~Thank you everyone for your continued support. If you have any constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, questions or just plain complaints, let me know with a review or even a PM.


End file.
